Jugez Moi Coupable
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Severus en Bretagne. Etrange non ? Que vient-il y faire ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le meurtre commis quelques mois plus tôt ?


Merci à** Dalou** Et** Ishtar** pour la correction ! Je dédicace cette fic à la seule personne que je connaisse en Bretagne, c'est pour toi **Lily**

_Disclamers_ : L'histoire est à moi ! (me faut bien quelque chose) Mais les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à tata Jojo, et les filles à Lily, j'emprunte, quoi ! XD

_Résumé_ : Severus en Bretagne. Etrange non ? Que vient-il y faire ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le meurtre commis quelques mois plus tôt ?

* * *

**Jugez-Moi Coupable.**

Sur la plage, deux jeunes filles s'embrassaient. Le soleil embrasait le ciel et les reflets de la Mer d'Iroise d'une palette de couleur absolument magnifique, mais le seul spectacle qui semblait avoir de l'importance pour elles étaient les yeux de l'autre. Elles ne remarquèrent rien quand un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire apparut comme par magie au sommet d'une falaise adjacente à leur petite crique, elles ne firent pas attention au cageot sale qu'il jeta à la mer ni aux drôles de morceaux de bois qu'il tenait à la main.

En temps normal, en contemplant un tel spectacle, Severus aurait ressenti une sorte de mélancolie, peut-être même de l'irritation ou un peu de jalousie, mais ici il était exaspéré : le sortilège repousse-moldu qu'il avait mis en place autour du point d'arrivée en portoloin n'avait pas fonctionné ! Très irrité, il sortit sa baguette magique et jeta le sort directement sur les intruses. À sa grande surprise, il ne sembla tout d'abord faire aucun effet : les amoureuses restaient assises dans le sable à s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était, leurs longs cheveux roux et bruns se mêlant gracieusement grâce au vent.

Au bout de quelques très longues secondes pour Rogue, elles s'arrêtèrent enfin et se regardèrent tendrement, un peu surprises mais les yeux toujours brillants. Elles se levèrent de concert et regagnèrent leurs vélos restés en haut de la falaise, sans dire un mot mais en se lançant des regards qui en disaient plus long que toutes les odes françaises.

Severus les regarda remettre leurs chaussures, enfourcher leurs vélos puis s'éloigner tranquillement sur le mince chemin blanc qui longeait les falaises, en direction de Brest. Abasourdi par le manque d'effet de son sortilège sur le couple de Moldues, le sorcier resta à contempler la mer, les falaises de craie rosies par le coucher de soleil. Il se prit à penser que c'était peut-être l'amour qui les immunisait de la magie. Inévitablement ses pensées dérivèrent vers Lily, mais il ne perdit pas de temps vainement. C'étaient des vivants qu'il fallait s'occuper, et non des morts. Notamment d'un jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude…

« Mais des morts aussi, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » Murmura-t-il au seul vent, le visage soudain anxieux.

Il se dirigea vers une vieille maison en pierre qui regardait la mer. Elle était abandonnée depuis longtemps, une partie de la toiture effondrée, et c'est pour ça que Rogue l'avait choisie, et parce qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit en dehors de l'Angleterre pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Dans le jardin, une dizaine de croix en bois s'alignaient, dominant des tombes où la terre était fraichement retournée, la plus vieille ne s'ornant que de quelques jeunes brins d'herbe.

* * *

65 d'Oxygène, 18 de Carbone, 10 d'Hydrogène, 3 d'Azote, 1.5 de Calcium, 1 de Phosphore, du Potassium, du Souffre, du Sodium, du Chlore, du Magnésium, de l'Iode, du Cuivre, du Zinc, quelques traces de Sélénium, de Molybdène, de Fluor, de Manganèse, de Cobalt, de Lithium, de Strontium, d'Aluminium, de Silicium, de Plomb, de Vanadium, d'Arsenic et de Brome…

C'était la composition du corps humain. Et c'était ce que Severus avait mis dans l'énorme chaudron qui prenait la moitié de la place dans la petite maison, pour l'équivalent de soixante-dix kilogrammes.

Dumbledore avait mis au point à l'aide de vieille magie un procédé qui était censé le ramener à la vie au cas où Severus aurait à le tuer. Ou du moins _avait cru_ mettre au point, car les tombes dans le jardin résultaient des échecs de Rogue… Il avait fallu mélanger leurs sangs, et mêler leurs âmes, en suivant un protocole très strict. Mais à force d'essayer de ramener le précédent directeur de Poudlard en vain, Severus commençait sérieusement à douter de l'efficacité du procédé. Pour retrouver le corps, cela fonctionnait à merveille. Il suffisait de mélanger les ingrédients selon un ordre minutieux, et de rajouter son propre sang à trois reprises durant la cuisson. Une grosse potion finalement très simple, et à part le premier essai un peu raté, Severus avait enterré neuf cadavres tout neufs qui reproduisaient l'exacte physionomie d'un Albus Dumbledore dans la fleur de l'âge. Mais pour ce qui était de l'âme… Il devait avaler une potion qui le plongeait dans un état comateux, dans un monde d'idées et d'esprit, à l'intérieur de lui-même où il devait trouver l'âme de Dumbledore. Il échouait toujours. Et le procédé le vidait à chaque fois de son énergie pour de longues heures, si bien qu'il craignait que Lord Voldemort ne l'appelle dans ces moments-là. Ce n'était pas par manque de motivation qu'il pêchait, au contraire, il y mettait tout son cœur ! Il sentait parfois la présence furtive d'Albus le frôler dans l'univers psychédélique où le sortilège le plongeait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait, une mince gêne qui faisait qu'il revenait toujours seul et épuisé, toujours un peu plus démoralisé.

Cette fois-ci encore il échoua. Quand il put enfin se lever, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il découvrit dans le chaudron ce à quoi il s'attendait : un corps sans âme. Deux yeux d'un bleu électrique sans aucune étincelle le fixèrent d'un regard vide, sans le voir vraiment, et le pseudo Albus sursauta par pur réflexe quand Severus donna un grand coup de pied rageur dans le chaudron qui résonna dans toute la maison pendant de longues secondes. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, le Mangemort s'empressa de lancer le sortilège de mort. Que le résultat de ses expériences ait une apparence si humaine était à la limite du supportable. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui avait reçu le baiser d'un Détraqueur, une coquille vide, vide d'une âme parce qu'il n'avait pas su en mettre une dedans. Surmontant une envie de vomir passagère, Severus prit une profonde inspiration et alla enterrer son résultat dans le jardin.

Pour une fois l'intelligence de Dumbledore avait rencontré sa limite. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Détruit le dernier rempart entre Voldemort et l'Angleterre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aider Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement le vieux sage avait aussi prévu l'éventualité où il ne reviendrait pas. Tellement bien préparée qu'il était arrivé à Severus de penser qu'il avait réellement eut l'intention de mourir. Mais jamais Albus n'aurait ainsi abusé sa confiance, et jamais il ne l'aurait laissé s'échiné sur une magie aussi improbable.

Severus avait l'avenir du monde sorcier entre ses mains et il échouait. Ce n'était pas la faute de Dumbledore, ni celle de personne d'autre. C'était la sienne. Il n'était pas assez fort, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui faudrait se consacrer à la défaite de Voldemort de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme, jusqu'à y laisser sa vie pour absoudre cette faute. Il en était conscient et il savait que son existence n'était rien dans cette guerre civile qui frappait le monde sorcier. Sa vie s'était déjà arrêtée seize longues années auparavant…

Avant de repartir, il compta rapidement les tombes. Neuf.

« Encore un essai, un seul. S'il ne réussit pas, je te considérerais comme définitivement mort, Albus… »

Une petite goutte d'eau salée s'écrasa sur la terre du Finistère et l'instant d'après l'endroit était désert de toute présence humaine.

**Fin**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Petit bouton en bas à gauche please !

* * *


End file.
